The Missing Pieces
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: The missing moments of Fred and Hermione's life during and after "Attracted to a Weasley". Pranks are pulled, tattoos are gotten, a wedding is planned, babies are born, and lots more!
1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I strongly suggest that you read "Attracted to a Weasley" before you read any of these. This chapter takes place _within_ the "Attracted to a Weasley" timeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Prank Gone Wrong.<strong>

_In which someone ends up with a black eye._

The night sky was pitch black except for a few stars sprinkled here and there, and the chilly air nipped at the flesh of those who didn't expect it to be so cold. Ginny walked around the Burrow all alone since everyone was currently out and tried to find something that would keep her entertained until someone showed up.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had got invited over to the Lovegood residence and, not being the type to be completely rude, Mrs. Weasley dragged her husband to their neighbor's home.

Harry and Ron were out having one of their usual "guy nights". Ever since everyone had settled down with their significant other, the two best friends took one night out of every week to enjoy a couple round of drinks without their other half around. Harry and Ron both loved Ginny and Romilda but sometimes a guy just needed time with a guy friend.

Ginny had thought of flooing over to Hermione's but the thought quickly left her mind when she remembered that Fred was staying there this week. She didn't want to take the chance of walking in on something that would scar her for life.

Bill and Fleur were another couple that she thought of spending time with but even though Ginny grew to love Fleur, it just wasn't the same. Bill was still the same Weasley child who loved to joke around but whenever Fleur was around, she sometimes tried to tame the noise and jokes, and that just took the fun out of everything.

Last, but not least, there was George. And George was an immediate _"NO!"_. As much as Ginny loved their practical jokes, being alone with one twin called for non-stop pranks and she'd be the one getting pranked.

After going through everyone's name in her head, Ginny had exhausted herself out and really just wanted to relax and get some sleep. She made her way upstairs to her old bedroom and picked out a pajama set that she had once left there. She gathered up all the necessities that was required for a relaxing bath and set out for the nearest bathroom.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"You do realize Ginny hates it when you prank her, don't you?" Fred tried to reason with his twin. The idea of pranking their baby sister had once excited him but after he had realized how terrifying puppets could really be, he didn't think it was such a great idea.

"You better untwist your knickers." George joked. "Why are you backing out all of a sudden? You wanted to prank her as much as I did!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't watch _Dead Silence_." Fred mumbled.

"Dead- what?" George asked.

"Nothing." Fred sighed. "Here. If you still want to go through with it, be my guest." He handed over the puppet to George, internally glad to get it out of the house for the night. "Just don't complain to me when she hexes you."

George only smirked at his twin before apparating away to the Burrow where he knew Ginny was all alone.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Ginny had walked out of the bathroom to a dimly lit house which she found extremely odd since she had left on all the lights before she got into the bath. She stopped just outside the bathroom door and pulled out her wand from the bundle of dirty clothes she carried. Casting a quick _"lumos", _she held her wand out in front of her and walked back to her old room. She haphazardly threw her clothes into the room and set out for downstairs.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out from over the banister. When she got no reply, she slowly crept down the steps one by one and hoped that a family member was home. Just because she was a witch, it didn't mean that she didn't scare easily sometimes.

A pan that, most likely, had fallen and made a noise in the kitchen made Ginny sigh in relief and head straight for there. "Thanks for telling me you were back, Harry." Ginny mumbled. She walked straight into the kitchen and turned on the light. "Ron, why is it that I always find you in the kit-" She trailed off as her eyes scanned the kitchen and no-one was there. "What the-?"

Ginny's heart beat started to slowly increase as she backed her way out of the empty kitchen. She inched her way into the sitting area, her wand held tightly in front of her and found that a roaring fire was dancing in the fireplace.

She hadn't lit a fire.

"Very funny, Fred and George." Ginny shouted in the empty room. "You can come out now. This isn't funny." When she got no answer from the room, she used the one threat that was sure to have one of her brothers leaping out from his hiding spot. "I'm going to tell Hermione that you're being extremely mean to me." She said. "You know how much of a convincing liar I can be!"

And still, no-one leapt out. The fire continued to roar and Ginny stood in the middle of the sitting area turning in circles and looking for the person who, without a doubt, was trying to scare her. She had faced death eaters and helped win a war, yet the quietness of the Burrow instantly set her on guard.

A ticking sound could be heard in the room quickly followed by a soft melody filling the air around her in an eery sort of way. If it wasn't dimly lit and her heart wasn't about to pound out of her chest, Ginny would've thought that the melody sounded pretty.

_Tap... tap... tap... tap..._

The sound of tiny footsteps soon filled in behind the melody and Ginny slowly turned to face the source of the sound. There behind her, well now in front, was a tiny clown slowly making his way directly towards her.

Ginny's eyes widened and she didn't know what to do. The melody started to play louder and the clown tilted his head up to look at her. She backed away from the clown and pointed her wand down at it.

"_Confrigo!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Flipendo!"_

Ginny started casting off spells from the top of her head.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _

"_Immobulus!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

She cast every spell she could think of to blast the puppet away, to freeze it or slow it down, and to knock it backwards but nothing worked. It was as if the puppet had a protective shield around it.

She had never told anyone but she always had a fear of the muggle clowns and the tiny one that was now in front of her didn't ease her fear at all. A wicked chuckle started to come from the clown's mouth and before Ginny could turn around and run out of the sitting area, two large hands clamped down on her shoulders.

"_GOTCHA!"_

Ginny squeaked and without warning, she tore herself from the person's grasp and threw a wild punch as she turned around, connecting her fist with someone's face.

"Bloody hell." Ginny heard someone groan as she raced around the sitting area, turning on all lights.

Once the room was brightly lit, she took in the familiar red hair and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "George! What do you think you're doing?"

"How do you know I'm not Fred?" He asked as he gently touched the eye that Ginny had managed to hit.

"Because he would've come out when I threatened to tell Hermione." She huffed. "Fred isn't that stupid to ignore a threat like that."

"Yes, well.." He moved forward and picked up the puppet that was long forgotten on the floor. "I'll see you around, little sis."

**. . .**

**. . .**

Fred was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen when his puppet landed on the floor at his feet. He turned to face George who last had the puppet and stifled his laughter that was threatening to bubble out. "What happened?"

"She punched me." George scowled. "Ginny _punched_ me!"

Fred took in George's newly formed black eye and finally let his laughter escape. "At least she didn't hex you." Fred grinned which only caused his twin to scowl even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not bringing Hermione into this. As you've read in "Attracted to a Weasley", at the end, George shows up with a black eye from pranking Ginny. Just thought I'd give you this scene to read. <strong>


	2. One Pissed Off Veela

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To answer _Sorcha's _question: This is the last chapter that takes place within the "Attracted to a Weasley" timeline. The next chapter takes place months into the future :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Pissed Off Veela.<strong>

_In which Hermione lets her jealousy get the best of her._

Diagon Alley was busy as usual. Parents dragged their children from store to store picking up last minute school items needed for Hogwarts, and older children caught up with their long lost missed friends that they hadn't seen since last term.

Hermione had just finished her shift at Flourish and Blott's and decided she'd pick up some early dinner for Fred and herself. As she passed by busy shoppers, she made a quick stop at the magical community's newest food place,_ The Wandless Wizard,_ and picked up their food. _The Wandless Wizard _was a new food joint that made muggle food without the use of magic. Of course they sold food that every Witch and Wizard grew up eating but they had also found out that muggle food was just as delicious.

George was the first to find out about the food place and introduced the wonderful taste of pizza to Fred who quickly fell in love with the cheesy food item. After picking up two small cheesy pizzas for Fred and George, herself a burger and fries, she shrunk everything and placed it in a bag, setting out for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Walking into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop was full with back-to-school students who were looking for the best pranks they could purchase. Since the owners of the shop were the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, after the Marauders of course, Fred and George were handing out tips on how to sneak their pranks into school to those who asked.

Hermione brushed passed the crowds and was overwhelmed with the eagerness and excitement that hit her in waves. Every single person, except for one, was in a different stage of excitement as they browsed the shelves. Being that she was too focused on getting all the food into the back room, Hermione didn't have a chance to seek out the one person who seemed to be slowly getting agitated.

As Hermione safely made it to the back room where the boys always ate their lunch, she found George taking a break on the sofa that they kept back there for naps whenever they had time to get away.

Upon seeing the bags that Hermione was carrying, George's tired face broke out into a smile. "Food! You brought food!" He jumped up from his seated position and wrapped Hermione in a hug. "If you weren't a kick-ass Veela and my brother's love, I'd snog you right now."

"And if you weren't my love's twin brother, I'd knock you upside your head." Hermione joked as she playfully pushed him away. "Busy day?"

"Of course." George took the bags out of Hermione's grasp and laid them on the table that stood up against the side wall. He rummaged through the bags until he found a shrunken pizza box and took it out, taking a seat on a stool. "Thanks for the food."

"Not a problem." Hermione smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on Fred out there."

"Mhm." George nodded and waved Hermione away.

Hermione made it back out to the center of the store and scanned the crowd for Fred. She couldn't exactly follow his scent being that there were numerous different smells already occupying the store so she settled for looking around for him.

She had finally caught sight of him near the front entrance surrounded by a group of laughing kids as he showed them what the _Chipmunk Delight_ did. Being that the place was so crowded, she used her ultra sensitive hearing to hear his chipmunk laugh from where he stood. Since he seemed to be busy, she figured she'd set a heating charm on their food and help out around the shop.

She made a quick trip to the back room where George was all ready more than half way done with his pizza and placed a heating charm on the remaining food. "I'm gonna wait for Fred so we can eat together." She explained. "I'll just help out in the front while the crowds start to die down." She picked up a clipboard from the side table and made her exit.

Hermione stood near the front cash register where Lee was ringing up their customers and waited for some people to leave. Fred was out on the floor helping kids pick out the best pranks and Verity was walking around and pointing people to where they needed to go.

Time slowly passed and the customers, slowly but surely, left the store. Hermione had started her rounds of checking the product count of each item and writing down what needed to be stocked again.

She was about to make her way to the opposite side of the store when the sight of Fred caught her attention. No kids were grouped around him like earlier but Verity had all her attention focused on him. Anyone could plainly see that Fred was taking inventory, just like Hermione herself, but Verity kept blocking his path whenever he tried to walk around her.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, she focused all her attention on Fred and Verity and zeroed in on their conversation. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but her Veela was just itching to come out.

"I don't know how you do it, Fred." Hermione heard Verity sigh. "All those kids practically attack you and you walk away without a single scratch."

"What can I say," Fred muttered. He gave up trying to find a way out and just decided to take inventory and what was closest to him. "I grew up in a big family. It just comes natural, I guess."

Verity giggled and and flipped her hair over her shoulder, her back facing Hermione so she couldn't see the death glare that was currently being directed at her. Having gave up on taking inventory, Hermione made her way to the counter where George had taken over register duty for Lee. It was taking all her concentration and energy to not walk across the shop and give Verity a piece of her mind.

"Stupid bint." Hermione mumbled as she gently slammed the clipboard on the counter top.

Her tiny outburst caught the attention of George and when he couldn't get Hermione's attention, he followed her gaze to his twin brother and Verity, the magical community's biggest flirt. He let his gaze travel back to Hermione and he almost laughed out loud at the killer expression she wore.

"What is she thinking?" Hermione ground out. "She's been working here long enough to know that Fred and I are an item. Is she really that daft to be flirting with him while I'm in the same vicinity?"

Seeing that Hermione knew he was looking at her, George grinned. "Is my favorite little Veela feeling the urge to play?" He leaned his elbows on the counter and scooted up to Hermione. "I thought you had it under control?"

"I thought I did too!" She groaned. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to push down her feelings but Verity's laughter rang out in the shop and her eyes snapped back open. She caught sight of Verity placing her hand and Fred's shoulder and Fred grimaced a little. He knew what she was doing but since she was a great floor seller for their products, he didn't have it in him to harshly push her away. "That's it!" Hermione pushed away from the counter and started to make her way to Fred and Verity.

"Hey, George?" Lee had decided at the moment to appear from the back room. "Do you think Hermione would be mad if I ate some of her fries?"

"Not now!" George hurriedly _sshh'd_ his friend. "Fred's Veela is about to go on a rampage!" He pulled Lee into his side and they watched the scene together.

Luckily for Verity, Fred had caught sight of Hermione making her way towards them and his eyes instantly went wide. "Sorry, Verity. Got to go!" He pushed passed his worker and caught Hermione by the shoulders, spinning her around and pushing her back the way she came from.

Her eyes were pitch black and her hands formed fists that hung down by her hips. Fred had a goofy grin adorning his lips and he chuckled as he passed Lee and George on his way into the back room. "I'll never get tired of those instincts."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The weekend had passed and Verity was slightly put off that she couldn't land a date for the weekend. She had tried her hardest with Fred since he was the only male who never paid her any attention but he had quickly left when he saw Hermione, and Verity couldn't imagine why.

A knock at her front door had her abandoning her lunch in the kitchen as she made her way to see who her unexpected guest was. When she opened the door, she was confused to see that no-one was standing there but a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes gift box was left on the ground in front of her.

Looking around to make sure no-one was going to jump out and scare her, she picked up the box and took it inside with her. She set it on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa, slowly opening the box since it came from the joke shop.

On top of the tissue paper was a note folded in half that was addressed to her in feminine handwriting. Opening it up, she started to read.

_Verity, _

_It has come to my knowledge that two days ago, you were flirting with Fred Weasley while working at WWW. Now, I'm not sure if you live under a rock but Fred is all ready spoken for. It is in your best interest to only speak with him about business and business only from now on._

_His girlfriend, from what I hear, is very territorial and did not like the fact that you were flirting with him so openly. Especially in his place of business._

_If you look beneath the tissue paper, you will find a couple of Patented Daydream Charms. I suggest this be the only way you get out all that flirtatiousness you have going for Fred while you can._

_Sincerely, _

_One pissed off Veela. _

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the Veela came out after all, haha. I had fun writing this one :) I hope you all enjoyed it as well.<strong>


	3. Introducing Mya Rose

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter takes place after "Attracted to a Weasley". Eight months to be exact :) IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing Mya Rose<strong>

_In which Romilda gives birth._

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was dead. It wasn't dead as in _out of business, _it was dead as in they actually had no customers coming in and out. Students were too busy getting their education at Hogwarts and not many parents were willing to buy practical jokes and send them off to their children at school. Of course the shop got it's occasional owl delivery to have merchandise shipped to the school but it just wasn't the same without the loudness of excited people shopping for their favorite pranks.

Since business was slow, Verity and Lee were each given the option of working one week alone and having the next off while the other person went into work for them. They quickly agreed since work wasn't too hard and the idea of having an entire week off at a time seemed splendid.

**. . .**

**. . .**

The bell that hung above the door to the joke shop chimed and in walked Hermione, her arms tightly holding two brown paper bags to her chest. "I've got food!" She shouted, slightly grinning to herself since it always seemed she was showing up with food. "Come and get it before I decide not to give you any."

Verity, who was leaning against the counter where the cash register resided, caught sight of Hermione and quickly made herself busy with straightening out the all ready straight products on the shelves. Ever since she had gotten the box of Daydream charms and a note from a _pissed off Veela, _she took it upon herself and asked around who Fred was seeing. She was actually shocked to learn that he was with Hermione and knowing how bright Hermione was, she followed the advice the note held and only talked to Fred if it involved business.

Hermione inwardly chuckled as she made her way to the back room but quickly felt bad that she had caused that sort of reaction in one of the shop's best floor sellers. "Verity!" She called out, gaining the girl's attention. "I brought an extra burger and fries if you want it."

Before Hermione could enter the back room, George and Fred appeared and steered her back towards the counter in front. Verity saw where they were headed and slowly made her way towards them, making sure to figure out which twin was George and standing closer to him.

"Pizza!" George groaned as he sniffed the air with a smile on his face. "Please tell me that's pizza you brought?"

"Of course." Hermione giggled.

Fred stood next to Hermione and greeted her with a kiss before unloading the bags from her arms. "How is it that you always show up exactly when we're hungry?" He smirked as he took out the contents from each bag.

"You're a Weasley." Hermione answered. "You're hungry all the time so it's not exactly hard to know when to show up."

"Right you are, love. Right you are."

"Oh will you just shut it and pass out the food. I'm starved!" George whined which caused Verity to grin for the first time since being in Hermione's presence.

Fred passed out the single serve pizzas to himself and George, leaving the burger and fries to be split between the two females. Verity quietly thanked Hermione for the food and as everyone got set to dig in, the door to the shop flew open and Ron sprinted in.

Ron's face was paler than normal and the dark circles under his eyes stood out greatly. By the time he had reached the group of them at the counter, he was out of breath and his chest heaving. If they hadn't known better, they'd have thought that Voldemort himself had returned.

"M-mungos." He rasped. "Need t-to go to M-mungos!"

Fred and George moved forward, concerned for their baby brother and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, Ron."

"And tell us why you need to go to St. Mungos."

"Are you admitting to us that you finally need to be admitted?"

"Or did you do something completely idiotic and need help?"

The twins, although they were concerned for Ron, couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Will you two knock it off." Hermione scolded the twins as she pushed them out of the way. When Ron had busted through the front door, her instincts kicked in and she started to feel around for the vibes that his body would be giving off. Right away, she picked up that Ron was panicked. She stood in front of Ron and cupped his face in the palms of her hands. "Take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong." She spoke with the most gentle voice she could muster up.

Ron inhaled deeply and breathed out through his nose. "Romilda has gone into labor."

The identical grins that the twins wore quickly vanished and it seemed as if they paled as much as Ron had which was quite funny since it was Ron who was about to become a Dad. The twins went into action and started to run around the store, putting stuff away and trying to figure out what to do since they didn't want to close down the shop in case they did get a customer.

Hermione, Ron, and Verity watched in amusement as they ran back and forth from the back room to the front of the shop, colliding with one another when they weren't paying attention.

"Um, guys?" Verity spoke trying to gain the twins' attention. When neither twin looked her way, she shouted. "GUYS!" The twins stopped all movement and looked over at her. "You two go with Ron and Hermione. I'll manage the shop."

Without so much as a 'thank you', loud _cracks! _were heard through the shop and Verity was left alone.

**. . .**

**. . .**

The waiting room at St. Mungos was filled with Romilda's family and the Weasley clan. Once Fred, Hermione, George, and Ron had made it to St. Mungos, Romilda's family was already there so Hermione took it upon herself to place fire-calls to the rest of the Weasley's.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first that Hermione contacted, followed by Harry and Ginny, Fleur and Bill, Percy, and she placed an owl to Charlie who resided in Romania and filled him in on the almost birth of his niece.

Everyone was seated and chatting quietly while waiting patiently for any news about Romilda and the baby.

"_RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU DO NOT STAND NEAR MY HEAD, I WILL BAN YOU FROM THE ROOM!"_

The entire waiting room went dead quiet and both families were trying to stifle their laughter while Mrs. Weasley tried to pretend she didn't hear anything. Everyone knew better though when they glanced her way and saw the smile that she was trying to fight off.

"Looks like little Ronnie tried to sneak-a-peek." George chuckled.

"I don't know why." Fred chuckled back. "Why would you want to see that?"

Fleur and Hermione, who were seated next to each other catching up, both went quiet and stared at the twins. "Because child birth ez beautiful." Fleur told them.

"Beautiful?" Fred questioned. "What's so beautiful about a woman screaming in agony and watching a bloody baby coming out of-" He trailed off as he caught sight of Hermione fiercely glaring at him. "Right. It's beautiful." He concluded.

George and Bill, who caught Fred's part of the conversation, both chuckled at their brother.

A couple more minutes passed and the doors opened, revealing an ecstatic looking Ron and a pink bundle held within his arms. Everyone quickly stood and gathered around him, trying to be the first to catch a glimpse of the newest Weasley.

Ron numbly brushed passed everyone and set out for Hermione and Fred first. He stopped before them, the smile on his face never wavering, and pulled the blanket away from the baby's face. "Fred, Hermione. I want you to meet Mya Rose Weasley." Hermione's smile matched that of Ron's as she reached in and played with the baby's fingers. Mya Rose took up after her mother; dark hair and freckles splayed across her cheeks and nose. "Mya Rose, meet your Godparents." Ron introduced them.

He passed Mya Rose into Hermione's waiting arms and everyone gathered around her. The baby wrapped her tiny hand around Hermione's finger and Hermione practically melted. She glanced up at Fred and saw the love that shone from his eyes, knowing full well that this little girl was going to be spoiled rotten.

Ginny walked up to take a look at her niece and playfully pouted at Hermione. "You beat me to it, I see." Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion and Ginny giggled. "Being Godmother. I was going to ask but I see you were all ready chosen."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione apologized.

"It's okay." Ginny assured her. "But just so you know, when you're pushing out a kid, I claim the rights of being Godmother for your first child."

"Deal." Hermione chuckled. "Although, Harry will have to share rights with George for Godfather."

"It's okay." Ginny giggled. "As long as I get to be Godmother."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: Today, April 12th, is the first day of the Strawberry Festival. Whenever the Festival is in town, there are so many people here that it jams our cellphone and Internet service so I'll probably won't be able to post again until Monday. The Festival ends on Sunday but nothing clears out until Monday night. I'll try to post again during the weekend but if the internet is down, I'll see you Monday :)<strong>


	4. Back to the Fair

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're skipping another few months into the future ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Fair<strong>

_In which Hermione and Fred introduce George to the Fair._

The sun had just set behind the hills that surrounded the Burrow, giving the Weasley family their much needed privacy from prying eyes. A cricket was chirping somewhere in the ankle high grass, toads were croaking off to the side near the pond, and the lightning bugs were lighting up the slowly darkening air.

Hermione and Fred were seated on on the stone bench that was recently added to the Burrow garden, hands entwined, and murmurs of sweet talk and silent laughter escaping from their peaceful bubble.

"If you two invited me here to watch you canoodle under the stars, I'm going to vomit and then think up a prank to use it in." George's voice suddenly shattered the atmosphere. Fred and Hermione instantly turned around to face him, matching grins suddenly making him uneasy. "And here I thought Fred and I were the twins." He chuckled. "You've adapted well, m'lady." George hopped back a bit, giving Hermione his best bow.

Chuckling, Hermione stood and curtsied back. "Thank you, kind sir'."

George smiled the smile that was only reserved for family, Hermione, and Harry. "Okay but seriously, what was with the urgent meeting here at the Burrow."

"We," Hermione gestured to the three of them who occupied the garden. "are going on a date."

George groaned as Hermione stood and walked towards him, looping her arm with his. "You're turning into Mum now. How many times do I have to say that I don't need to be set up on blind dates? I'm capable of landing a bird of my very own."

"We're all aware of that, Georgie." Fred took his turn into speaking up in their conversation, hands deep in his pockets as he stood and faced them. "No blind dates, we promise. This date is between Hermione, myself, and you."

"Whoa, whoa. I don't swing that way, Freddie." George joked. "But Hermione, well.." He waggled his eyebrows down at her and she playfully swatted his chest with her free hand.

"Very funny." Fred deadpanned. The seriousness of his statement didn't last long though as his lips cracked into a grin and a chuckle escaped his lips. "We're all going as friends, you prat, so you don't feel left out. No mushy love stuff from myself or 'Mione."

Hermione looked up hopefully at George, waiting for his answer so they could get going. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders and giving in. "Fine. Whisk me away, pretty lady!"

Hermione smirked, tightening her grip on George's arm since they had to apparate to their destination. "See you there, love." She threw a wink in Fred's direction and thinking of the place she was aiming for, she apparated herself and George away from the Burrow.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione and George landed in the backyard of Arabella Figg, followed by Fred a few seconds later. Even though the sky was darkened, Hermione and Fred could tell that they backyard was still the same. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time they had been there; the grass was still shaggy and in need of a cut, and the small white table with it's umbrella and single chair looked as if no-one ever touched it. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the vines. It looked as if the vines had gotten thicker, giving the backyard total privacy.

"Well this is a peachy first date, mates." Hermione playfully elbowed George in the ribs, stepping away from him and bringing up her beaded bag that was hidden beneath a charm so no-one could see it.

"Wand." She opened up the bag. "Drop it in." Without so much as to asking why, both Fred and George instantly dropped their wands in, watching as Hermione sealed the bag and tied it to her wrist again beneath an invisibility charm.

Hermione looped one arm through George's arm and the other through Fred's, walking them forward through the gate she and Fred once used. George didn't question anything, just went with the flow wherever his twin and Hermione led him.

Once they hit the pavement of the sidewalk, George's suspicions of being in a muggle town were confirmed. He had once driven over this town with his twin and Ron when they rescued Harry before. He even grinned to himself as he saw the house that Harry once lived in.

They continued on walking, Hermione sandwiched in between the twins, when George caught sight of families heading in the opposite direction of them. Children were laughing, wielding light up swords and wands, other children holding tight to stuffed animals that were three times the size of themselves. Parents or older siblings walked behind the children, making sure that they didn't wander too far away since it was dark after all.

"All right. Where are we headed and what are those things that the little children keep waving around?" George finally asked.

Hermione nudged Fred, silently letting him know that he could tell him.

"Well, my dear brother," Fred had took the hint when Hermione nudged him a little harder the second time around. "If your memory serves you well, you will remember that the first date Hermione ever took me on was.."

"To the Fair." George finished.

"Yes. To the Fair." Hermione grinned.

"You mean.. we're actually going to the.." George trailed off as he lifted his head, finally seeing the blinking lights in the distance along with the sound of distant screams that had finally reached their ears. A smile so wide suddenly appeared on George's face, causing matching smiles to also appear on Fred and Hermione's. "What are you walking so slow for then? Hurry?" George tried to take off but since Hermione could sense the excitement bubbling within him when he first figured out where they were heading, she had tightened her grip on him so he couldn't get far; her extra strength coming from her Veela genes. "That's not fair." He pouted.

"Yes, well, my fair and your fair are two completely different things." Hermione replied. "I have to keep you out of trouble in this muggle town so please listen to me just for tonight?"

George sighed, slightly glancing down at Hermione and caught sight of her puppy dog eyes. "Oh, please. That only works for Ginny." He chuckled. Hermione narrowed her eyes and let a low growl erupt from the back of her throat. "That's not cute, you know. It's terrifying when you do that." He replied. "Since you've kindly threatened me, I won't make the muggles suspicious."

"Thank you." Hermione sing-songed, pulling the boys a little quicker now.

**. . .**

**. . .**

George was having a blast. He had never been to a muggle Fair before and most of the rides were giving him such an adrenaline rush. Every other ride he got on, Hermione and Fred would switch being partners with him. Hermione and Fred didn't mind riding alone when one of them sat with George but George didn't like it. Whenever it was his turn to be alone, he always picked out another loner from the line and rode with them. It was usually a girl he chose to ride with, hearing no complaints from them since he was good-looking and charming.

They hadn't wasted any time after Hermione purchased the wristbands and tickets for themselves. Instead of starting on something tame, like the Crazy Apples, Fred dragged them to a ride that hadn't been there the year before. After seeing how the Sky Rider operated, Fred stood in line, dragging his twin and Hermione right behind him.

It looked like two trains cars hanging side-by-side, swinging back and forth in the opposite direction of each other, creating an X at one point. They swung back and forth until it left you hanging upside down for a few seconds and then swung you back the other way, completing three circles until it slowed down and stopped.

Fred took the front seat by himself, letting Hermione and George sit behind him. Once the ride operator had everyone buckled in, the ride started to swing, and almost every female started to squeal and scream.

"Oh, please. It's not even that scary." George huffed to Hermione. Fred wasn't listening to them as he was hollering his head off in front of them, chanting _"Higher, higher, higher!" _Hermione giggled, nodding along and agreed. "This is pretty slow and fun but nothing worth screaming abo-" He cut off, the ride suddenly stopping and holding them upside down at the top for a few seconds. Hermione looked over to her riding partner, wondering why he stopped talking and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out at the sight of George. His eyes were shut tight along with his mouth, his hands having a death grip on the safety bars that held him down causing his knuckles to appear white.

"Start swinging, start swinging, start swinging." He muttered to himself without opening his eyes. The ride only had them hanging upside down for five seconds but it was the longest five seconds of his life.

Fred shouted from his seat in the front of them, glancing a look over his shoulder when Hermione hadn't stopped laughing and saw the reason for her laughter. "Don't be such a pansy!"

"Don't be such a git!" George shouted back, his eyes still shut tight.

The ride started to slow down, finally coming to a stop, and releasing the riders to their freedom. Hermione and Fred had a good laugh at George's expense and then led him to the next ride. They each took turns telling George which ride was the best and they took the time to ride everything at least twice. Nearing the Super Slide, George dragged them to the line, walking up the many stairs so they could race each other back down to the bottom.

The rides suddenly became too much for their stomachs to handle and the only option they had left was either Fun Houses or eat food. George was too pumped to slow down and eat at the moment so Hermione led them to her favorite fun house; Wall of Mirrors.

George followed Hermione's lead; showing his green wristband to the guy who was giving people entrance into the Fun House and waited with her as she waited for Fred to group with them. When they were all settled together, Hermione gave the twins a mischievous grin and sprinted her way through the mirrors, keeping her gaze on the floor so she knew which way to go.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"I have no idea-"

"It's a maze!" They heard Hermione's voice call out. "You have to find you way to the stairs."

"Of course. We k-knew that!" They both called back, even stuttering over the same word together. With matching smirks, the twins set off to find the end.

Hermione was all ready sitting at the foot of the stairs, silently waiting for Fred and George to catch up with her. People who she hadn't seen before were passing her on the stairs, snickering to themselves and she suddenly wondered what had happened to the twins. She was about to go looking for them when she heard a loud _bang!_

"Bloody hell!"

"It's a dead end."

"Really? I hadn't noticed that!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her giggles. Fred and George were two of the smartest Wizards she knew but yet they couldn't find they're way out of a mirror maze.

"How did Hermione find her way out so fast?" She heard one of the twins ask.

Time slowly ticked by and she grew scared that the twins would never find their way out. She closed her eyes, letting her senses take over and she felt around for emotions. There were tons of excitement radiating from the people who attended the Fair so Hermione gave up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to pinpoint the twins.

"Look, look! If we keep out eyes on the ground, we can see the trail of the open path! I bet you that's how she did it." The room grew quiet and Hermione knew that they were finally making their way to her.

_Bang! _

"Ow! Well that worked for a bit."

"Oh, for Merlin's beard," Hermione groaned. "Keep your hands out in front of you when you're walking!" She heard the twins chuckling and waited patiently.

**. . .**

**. . .**

The Fair had to close early due to an incoming storm causing Hermione, Fred, and George to quickly buy food with their tickets and take it with them on their walk back to the apparition safe point. Hermione carried a plastic bag full of corn dogs, corn on the cobs, lots of chicken on a stick, and candy apples that a food vendor had given her when they purchased all their food. Fred had introduced George to cheese fries and that's what they were currently eating as they walked.

"Mmm. That's delicious."

"Told you so."

"We got to do this again next year."

"Definitely!"

"So I take it you had fun?" Hermione asked, walking behind the twins and giving them time to just enjoy the rest of their night.

"Plenty!" George turned to wink at her. "Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem." She assured him. "It was our pleasure."


	5. Tattoos

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I finally got to join Pottermore! Guess what, I'm a Hufflepuff! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tattoos<strong>

_In which the twins get tattoos and Hermione ends up with Molly's attention._

If there was one thing Molly Weasley absolutely despised, it was the tainting of one's flesh. She had grew up in a family that believed no ink, muggle or magic, should be needled into the skin to produce a picture or words. To her, there was no need to mar such beautiful skin with such rubbish. When Bill and Charlie showed up drunk one night with magical tattoos of a flying dragon and a wolf howling at a full moon over their left pecs, she screamed at the top of her lungs and forebode the rest of her children from getting any in the future.

And this is where Hermione found herself stuck in a predicament.

She was currently staring at the shirtless backs of Fred and George Weasley. The words _"I solemnly swear.." _were freshly tattooed in black muggle ink over George's right shoulder blade and the phrase finished off on Fred's left shoulder blade, _"..that I am up to no good." _Hermione wasn't against tattoos as long as they held some meaning behind them and she knew that this phrase meant the world to the twins. And this is why she found herself in a predicament. She wanted to show them that she thought their tattoos were neat but she knew once Molly caught wind of what they did, they'd get a stern lecture as well as anyone who showed approval of their tattoos.

"Neat, eh?" The twins asked in unison. Hermione was grinning behind their backs but as soon as they turned to see her reaction, she masked her features into those of worry and caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't know." She lied. "When your Mum finds out.."

"She won't." They smugly cut her off.

"If you say so."

"Oh, come on." George started to pull his shirt back on over his head. "Tell us what you really think."

"Yeah." Fred joined in. "What's really going on through that mind of yours?"

"_That you're bloody sexy and I can't wait 'til your brother leaves my flat." _Hermione thought to herself as she watched her mate slip his shirt back on. Fred caught on to her lingering eyes and winked at her which caused Hermione to really gnaw on her bottom lip and try to dampen down her Veela instincts. Now that Fred was marked, she didn't feel the need to jump him whenever he was in close proximity but it didn't do anything for her raging hormones whenever she was turned on. Hermione cleared her throat and averted her gaze from Fred before answering. "They're neat. It's only fitting that the two of you get that tattooed since, after all, you two caused the most havoc."

George chuckled having caught the small exchange between his twin and Hermione before deciding to take his leave. "I'll, uh, catch you at Mum's tomorrow." Hermione knew that he was chuckling at her and her cheeks grew hot. Just because she was a Veela didn't stop her from being embarrassed. She had moments where she was _bold Hermione _and there were moments when she was the _prude book-worm Hermione _that everyone once knew.

Once the faint _POP! _of George's departure was heard, Hermione was playfully tackled into her sofa with a smirking Fred peering down at her. One thing that she absolutely loved was that Fred didn't seem to be afraid of her inner Veela. In fact, he was always trying to find a way to break it out. With Hermione questioning him with an upraised eyebrow, he leaned down and nuzzled the side of her face with his nose. "Just because I can't sense emotions like you, love, it doesn't mean I can't tell when you're in need of a shag. I saw the way your eyes were roaming."

He heard his favorite sound, the sound of an approving purr, and leaned back up to get a look at Hermione's face. He had leaned back just in time to see her eyes glow with lust and then fade into black, a roguish grin overtaking her mouth. "By all means, Mr. Weasley, have your way."

And have his way, he did.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione found herself sitting in the kitchen area the next day and watching Molly move around in her element. Hermione felt bad for not helping with the snacks Molly was whipping up but as she felt around, probing Molly's emotions, she picked up that the woman was content. She was more than content, she was ecstatic. She was beaming that she had three of her children over and Hermione as well, and they had asked for her to cook something. If it was one thing Molly loved besides her family, it was cooking.

The kitchen door, that led outside, swung open and in walked Fred, Bill, and George. Bill had his arms slung around the twins shoulders and was grinning knowingly as the twins were both scowling and grimacing every time Bill patted a certain spot on their backs.

Hermione playfully shook her head from side to side, knowing full well that twins showed him their tattoos and now Bill was having fun with it.

"Oh good, you're done messing around." Molly said as she caught sight of her three boys. She started to plate sandwiches in front of Hermione and magicked a glass of pumpkin juice to pour itself in front of her. "Go wash up and I'll have your sandwiches plated by the time you've finished."

The twins quickly took off, glad to be rid of Bill's pestering hands and went to go clean up without him. When they were getting their tattoos done, it was the best thing at the time but now that the tattoo was having time to heal, it hurt. The flesh around the tattoo was sore and sensitive, and while the tattoo was scabbing, it itched. They listened to the muggle tattoo artist explain that it was going to be sore and scab as part of the healing process but they didn't think it was going to be this irritating. They had to constantly stop each other from scratching and peeling off the scab throughout the day in front of Bill and that's how he had found out. Bill thought the tattoos fit his brothers nicely but he was still their older brother after all and wanted to see the reaction of his Mum when she found out.

After a few moments, the twins returned to the kitchen freshly washed and plopped down on the opposite side of the table where Hermione sat. Just as they were about to tuck into their sandwiches, Bill appeared and pushed apart the twins, sitting right in between them. They thought about scooting away but when Bill reached up and patted each twin on their back, they grimaced and stayed still.

"Lovely day we're having, don't you think?" Bill sweetly asked, his hands resting above each of the twins' tattoos. They both flinched but held in their groans since their Mum was still in the kitchen.

"Yes." Molly bustled around the kitchen making sure everyone's plate and glasses were full before serving herself and taking a seat. "Such a shame though that Fleur couldn't make it."

"Yes. Such a shame." George repeated.

Bill grinned and slapped George on his back causing him to groan and Fred snicker. Bill, not wanting to leave George's twin without any fun, slapped Fred's shoulder as well.

"Bloody hell." Fred flinched, muffling his words behind his fist.

Molly narrowed her eyes at each of her boys but when they all put up smiles for her, she moved onto to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, how are things going with you life? You've adjusted well, I see."

"Yes. Things are excellent." She answered Molly while tearing her gaze away from the three Weasley men in front of her. "Everyone took to my new self with ease." She smiled.

"That's wonder-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, YOU WANKER!" George was the first to blow. "IT BLOODY HURTS!" He and Fred were now back to scowling and rotating their shoulder as if it would ease the pain.

"_What_ is the matter with the both of you?" Molly finally asked. "Why do keep flinching and groaning whenever your brother touches you? Did you have another accident at the shop and are being too stubborn to go have your injuries checked out?"

"Er-"

"Well, you see.."

"Tat-too." Bill coughed the word.

Hermione groaned in fear for Fred, Molly's eyes instantly going wide and her cheeks tinting pink with fury. Bill stood up from in between the twins and found his own seat away from them while the twins sighed in defeat.

They were caught.

"You." Molly pointed to Fred. "And you!" She pointed to George. She was so infuriated that they went against her wishes, she couldn't even form a single sentence.

Hermione, who was waiting for all hell to break loose, caught sight of a snickering Bill and couldn't help but join in. She held her hand over her mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping since she didn't want the chance of angering Mrs. Weasley any further.

Fred caught her giggling behind her hand and Hermione only shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence. He raised a challenging eyebrow at her, smirking in the process causing her giggles to instantly cease. Hermione cautiously probed around for Fred's emotions and she could tell he was starting to feel excitement over fear of his Mum.

"Hey, Mum?" Fred slowly turned his gaze upon his Mum and flinched at the intensity of her stare. He gulped down any fear he had and sat up straighter, suddenly feeling very bold. "I think I heard Hermione the other day wondering if you would help her plan a wedding. I assumed she meant our wedding so what do you say?" Hermione and Fred had never even discussed being engaged since they were mates for life but seeing this opportunity to get back at Hermione, he couldn't pass it up. Plus, it didn't hurt that it was also a way to seal his fate with the woman he loved with rings so every Witch and Wizard would know they were off the market.

Hermione froze, all color draining from her face since she knew how much Mrs. Weasley loved planning weddings and Bill no longer could contain his laughter. He let his laugh ring out and now it was George's turn to hide his laughter since he was still in hot water with his Mum.

"Freddick Weasley, don't you dare-" Mrs. Weasley started in on her son but when the words clicked in for her, all anger seemed to have vanished and she was overwhelmed with excitement. "Did you say wedding, dear?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to groan from having Mrs. Weasley's attention on her and she gave her future Mother-in-Law an uneasy grin of approval since she couldn't say no. "Wonderful! When do we start?"


	6. Wedding Prank

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The _italics _will be a conversation from the past.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Prank<strong>

_In which George shouldn't have been trusted._

It had been six months. Six long months that Molly organized lists and apparated back and forth to Hermione's flat at all times of the day and night. Hermione, having caved long ago upon seeing the beaming smile and sensing joy and happiness from Mrs. Weasley, let the woman plan whatever she had brainstormed up in that magical brain of hers. Of course she had thought about hexing the twins and Bill since they were no help at all when she looked at them but she let it go since it was Fred's wedding after all as well. Having thought that they had gotten one over on Hermione, everything completely backfired on the trio when Mrs. Weasley herded them into the wedding planning as well.

Hermione let the first couple of months pass with Mrs. Weasley doing everything, but one day when Ginny told her what was happening, she put her foot down and started to help along with the details.

"_Hermione!" Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when she found Hermione sitting in the Burrow's living room, a book propped open in her lap. "Get in there immediately! Mum has gone bonkers with the guest list." Hermione would have laughed it off if it weren't for the serious expression that Ginny's face held. The youngest Weasley was all for pulling pranks but when it came time to deny everything, Ginny never held a straight face. When Ginny didn't crack, Hermione's stomach churned and she rushed into the kitchen after Ginny._

_Hermione cleared her throat and gained the rooms attentions. "Uh, what's going on?" She questioned upon seeing Fred's pained expression over a list he held in his hands. "What's that?"_

"_The guest list, dear." Molly answered. She was standing near the stove, waving her wand over pots and pans and preparing a late lunch for those at the Burrow._

"_Can I see it?" Fred passed the list over to his soon-to-be wife and let his head fall onto the table with a thump. Chuckling slightly, Hermione used her free to hand to run her fingers through Fred's hair in a comforting manner. Her eyes scanned the list and she instantly knew why Ginny called her in. There were four columns, front and back, full of names that consisted of family, friends, professors, and random people Hermione didn't know or hadn't spoke to in a very long time. "This is too much." She muttered._

"_Of course it isn't!" Molly turned on the spot, her hands resting on her hips. "That's all family, friends, and people you've come into contact with your entire life. They have to be there for your big day!"_

"_No offense, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione sighed. "But majority of these people, I've only talked to a handful of times. I really doubt they'd expect an invitation and besides, I want my wedding to be intimate. Just the family here along with Fred's and my close circle of friends."_

Mrs. Weasley had argued back, saying it was only right to have everyone invited but Hermione won out in the end. She fought tooth and nail to get her way since it was her wedding after all and she changed a few other things as well.

Mrs. Weasley practically wanted the entire magical community invited; Hermione only wanted her revised list of people invited.

Mrs. Weasley wanted the traditional dress robes and Hermione in a poofy white dress; Hermione got traditional muggle tuxes for the boys and short, simple dresses for her and the girls.

Mrs. Weasley wanted the wedding indoors, practically a ballroom type of room; Hermione got her wish of standing beneath the beautiful Weeping Willow and a tent off to the side for the reception.

All in all, Mrs. Weasley was slightly miffed that all her plans went to waste but internally, she was ecstatic that her future daughter-in-law now looked forward to her own wedding.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Fred stood inside the room he used to share with George at the Burrow. He stared down from the window, watching as the wedding guests started to arrive and Seamus, alongside with Dean, were showing the guests to their seats. Majority of the people down there were family members and friends that he and Hermione stayed close with. All ready seated were Neville, Luna, Lavender, the Patil twins, Oliver, Angelina, Lee, and even Verity. Hermione had still felt guilty for the way she treated Verity in the past and had officially apologized to the witch, inviting her to the wedding which Verity gladly accepted.

He heard the door creak open and turned around to watch George, Harry, and Ron enter the room. All the boys, Fred included, were decked out in traditional black and white muggle tuxedos. When Hermione told Harry of the dress code, Harry took over responsibility in helping the rest of the boys get fitted in muggle London.

"You all right there, Freddie?" George asked upon seeing the somber expression on his twin's face.

"Yeah. Just peachy." He answered honestly, a smile slowing upturning the corners of his mouth. "How are the girls doing?"

"Don't know." It was Ron who answered. He plopped himself down in an empty chair since Molly had cleared out the beds and used the room as the men's dressing room. "Every time we hollered through the door, they threw some object at the door and screamed at us."

Fred chuckled and pulled up an empty chair for himself. They all stayed quiet, the silence deafening before George broke the peacefulness.

A platter of champagne flutes floated towards the middle of the room and everyone turned their attention to George who stood by the door, an opened bottle hanging from his fingers. "In celebration of today's event, of course." The cheeky grin didn't fool anyone and no-one made a move to grab a glass. Sensing their hesitation, George brought the bottle up to his lips and gulped down a drink. "Happy?"

"No." Harry answered first. "You could've easily spiked the glasses and not the bottle."

"Merlin's balls.." George groaned. He walked up to the floating platter and swiped a glass, downing the contents of it. "Now will you all join me?"

Fred, Harry, and Ron waited a few seconds for something to happen but when nothing did, they each grabbed a glass, toasted to Fred, and drank. After they finished off the bottle of champagne, they each went back to finish getting dressed. Harry was the one who had to help everyone get their tie tied and cuffs linked. When all they had left was to put on their jackets, Fred heard someone gasp behind him and turned to see what had happened.

Harry had golden yellow hair, Ron had slytherin green hair, and a smirking George's hair had turned aqua blue. Fred, who knew better than to laugh and encourage his twin at a time like this but couldn't help it, broke down in a fit of laughter and shook his head from side to side. Harry and Ron didn't laugh, knowing full well that Hermione was likely to commit murder before anyone got hitched. Fred went to the nearest mirror and took a peek at his own hair, only to laugh harder when he saw that it was lilac purple. "She's gonna murder you, George!"

"But.. you.. why?" Ron spluttered. "Why, out of all the days, would you do this today?"

"Why wouldn't I?" George grinned. "You couldn't expect me to let the day slide prank-free just because it's my twins' wedding now, would you?"

"YES!" Ron and Harry answered in unison. "When Hermione sees-"

"_GEORGE WEASLEY!"_

"What was that?" Ron squeaked. His brother's name being shouted out in anger did not seem that it would end well.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." George held back a laugh. "Let's go take our places outside, shall we?"

George herded his brothers and Harry outside before anyone found him upstairs and they all took their place beneath the Weeping Willow tree. Percy, who was going to officiate the wedding, stared uneasily at the wild hairdos of the wedding party and gulped. He knew the wrath that Hermione was capable of and was suddenly scared even though he didn't take part in the prank.

There were a group of fifteen chairs on either side of a white carpet that led up to the tree. The chairs that sat closest to the carpet were linked together by cream and lilac streamers, each chair holding a bouquet of lilac orchids to create the aisle that Hermione walked down. It was very simple and plain, yet Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way.

Down in the first two rows on Fred's side of guests; Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley were trying to stifle their laughter at the dramatic hair colors Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were sporting. Mrs. Weasley didn't look too pleased as she glared daggers at the twins, her glare softening on Fred when he pointed to George behind his back and placed the blame all on him.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione was fuming.

The one day that she hoped for everything to go smooth, didn't. Sure she got her way with the guest list, location, and wedding dress but she didn't expect George to pull a prank. She placed all blame on George since she knew that Fred knew better than to upset her on today of all days.

"Hermione?" Ginny hesitantly called out. "The glamor charms aren't working. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Hermione sighed, pulling in her anger so the simple sentence didn't come off as harsh. "Just leave it." She turned to face her three bridesmaids and fought insanely hard to suppress a grin that was fighting to come out. Ginny, Romilda, and Katie Bell looked back at her with fear in their eyes. "Something was bound to happen anyway." The girls let out a collective sigh and Hermione thought they all looked ridiculously cute in their matching silver cocktail dresses, thick straps that criss-crossed at their backs, black belts that tied around the waist, and different colored hair. Their hair was pulled into a side-ways ponytail at their necks and hung to the front, over their chest.

Ginny had magenta pink hair, Romilda was rocking a dark ocean blue color, and Katie got stuck with firetruck red. Hermione finally let out her laugh and turned to find a mirror, finally seeing that her hair had changed to a vibrant orange. She shook her head from side-to-side, realizing that she should have known better than to accept a bottle of champagne and glasses that was left outside their dressing room door.

All the girls joined in, laughing until tears were running down their cheeks, very grateful that they came from magic and had magicked their makeup to not run in case they cried.

When the laughter died down, Romilda chanced a look out the window and saw that the boys had taken their spots all ready. "Girls! It's time!" She squealed.

They all stepped into their strappy heels and Hermione stood before the mirror, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress. The bodice was fitted to Hermione's curves at top, the fabric bunching at her waist, and the cream-colored fabric flaring out and falling right above her knees. Small diamond studs covered the fitted bodice and a lacy fabric fell over the skirt. Hermione opted out of wearing a veil and let Ginny braid her hair that fell into a side-way braid at the nape of her neck and fell forward over her chest, a few free waves falling free on the opposite side of where the braid originally started.

Ginny passed Hermione her bouquet of white orchids and smiled, pushing the few free waves of hair out of Hermione's eyes. "There. Perfect."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back. Katie and Romilda had silently left the room, most likely waiting downstairs for their cue to start walking behind Mya Rose who was their flower girl. "Is your Dad all set to give me away?" Seeing as Hermione rarely spoke to her parent's now-a-days, Mr. Weasley had volunteered to give her away since she was practically his daughter anyhow.

"Uh, about that.." Ginny trailed off.

"Don't tell me he forgot?"

"No. It's not that." Ginny mumbled. Her eyes caught sight of someone standing just inside the doorway and her smile came back. "I'll let him explain."

"Let who.." Hermione turned to see where Ginny was looking at and her eyes started to tear up, her voice coming out in a whisper. "_Daddy?_"

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you all set?" Mr. Granger asked. Ginny had crept out of the room, making her way to the other bridesmaids and gave Hermione privacy with her father.

"Wha.. how.. when?" The tears fell silently down her cheeks, a very delightful surprise that it was her own father that was going to give her away. "And Mum?"

Mr. Granger cleared his throat, his own eyes misting over at the sight of his baby girl on her wedding day. "She's outside in her seat. She took one look at the setup and broke down into sobs. The groom's Mother had to calm her down." He chuckled. Hermione joined in and walked forward, hugging her father since she hadn't seen him in a long while. "As for the how and what not, your soon to be husband.. or maybe it was the other one, wrote to us about a month ago. He asked, via owl, for your hand in marriage and we got to writing back and forth." He pulled out of the hug and cradled his daughter's face in the palms of his hands. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Don't worry about it."

"No. Let me get this out." Mr. Granger told Hermione. "I was an idiot. I don't do well with things that can't be scientifically explained and I was afraid of your magic and your Mother's ancestry. I completely shut the both of you out, which wasn't fair at all and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine." Hermione breathed out as she grabbed her father into another hug. "All is forgiven but may I ask as to why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"One of the twins thought it was better to surprise you."

"Fred." Hermione giggled. "His name is Fred."

"Yes, well, those two seem like they're going to be trouble." He chuckled. It was then that he noticed the different color of her hair. Picking at the end part of her braid, he eyed the color curiously. "Hair dye?"

"George pulled a prank." Hermione dead-panned.

"Told you. Trouble." Mr. Granger laughed. "Come on, darling. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**. . .**

**. . .**

Everyone awed when Mya Rose started the procession, and then giggled and chuckled when Ginny, Romilda, and Katie walked down the aisle. The entire wedding party was sporting a rainbow variety of hair colors and it was the most colorful wedding they had ever seen.

When it came time for Mr. Granger and Hermione to walk, everyone held their breath seeing as her hair color had changed too but when Hermione's eyes landed on Fred and her favorite boys at the front, she broke into a new round of laughter and everyone else followed suite. The wedding guests took pictures of a giggling Hermione as she walked down the aisle, no longer fearing that she would lash out at someone since her wedding didn't go exactly to plan.

By the time the wedding was coming to an end, both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were dabbing at their tear-filled eyes.

"Witches and Wizards, I present to you the younger version of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" George, Ron, and Harry whooped as Fred dipped Hermione and gave her a chaste kiss, while Mrs. Weasley suddenly glared at Percy for saying what he did. The wolf whistles and loud clapping were enough to send her back into her sobbing and she joined in with cheering.

As Fred linked his fingers with Hermione's, he grinned at her before leading them down the aisle and over to the tent for the reception. Behind them, everyone missed when George waved his wand in the air and miniature fireworks exploded over the newlyweds, sparks falling down to their shoulders and disappearing before anyone got burned. Hermione turned and shot him a wink, mouthing the words _"thank you" _at him.

Her wedding didn't go exactly how she had planned but the small prank that George pulled ended up not bothering her at all. After she had took a moment and thought about it, she did marry one half of the wizarding world's famous pranking twins so it was practically mandatory that someone pulled a prank. She was just glad that everyone, including herself, had the most wonderful time laughing at her wedding.


	7. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

_In which Hermione must tell Fred the good news._

Hermione got up for the _umpteenth_ time that night. Making her way into the bathroom, she cast a silencing charm on the door and rushed to the toilet, emptying out her all ready empty stomach into the toilet bowl. Of course Fred was always questioning why she made so many trips to the bathroom so she had to lie and give the excuse that she drank too much water. For two weeks now, she had been waking up at all hours of the night and emptying the contents of her stomach. At first, Hermione thought she had caught a bug but when she figured out she was also a week late from her monthly cycle, all she did was put two and two together.

As Hermione sat with her head resting on her arm that was thrown over the toilet seat, she silently promised herself that she'd make a doctor's appointment within the next couple of days. She'd have to end up going into muggle London since she was known throughout the entire magical community and she didn't want this type of news to spread out before she got a chance to tell Fred.

After flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth, Hermione made her way back to bed and into the comforting arms of her husband.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione sat alone in a room while staring at the various pregnancy and STD posters that were covering the plain white walls at the Doctor's office. She was currently waiting for her blood test results that would tell her if she really was pregnant or just stressing herself out. The constant buzz of the the light coming from the ceiling was starting to get on her last nerve when the Doctor walked in with a folder grasped in her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." the female doctor held out her hand for Hermione to shake. "My name is Dr. Sharp." Hermione smiled and shook the hand of her Doctor as she watched her pull up a stool and sit before her. Doctor Sharp smiled back and placed the folder in her lap, the smile never leaving her face. "Do you want me to get straight to the point or.."

"Straight to the point, please." Hermione muttered. She wasn't scared to hear the results, she was just really nervous. The thought of having a child made her happy and she didn't want to be disappointed if the results were negative.

"Okay." Doctor Sharp said. She opened up the folder that was in her lap and read silently down the page. After a few moments, the Doctor closed the folder and placed it back in her lap, clasping her hands together on top of it. "Well.. it seems there are some _Congratulations_ in order." She grinned knowingly. Hermione beamed at the news and tears of joy filled her eyes. "You're a few weeks along and your blood work seems fine. Do you have any questions for me?"

"N-no. No." Hermione told her. "I'm pretty good with knowing information so I'm pretty sure I'm good for now. And plus, my mother-in-law has had plenty of children. I'm sure she can answer anything I might come up with."

"Lovely." Doctor Sharp grinned. "Well I guess we're done here then. When you pass the front desk, the receptionist will give you a list for the vitamins you should be taking during your pregnancy." Both of them stood and Doctor Sharp held the door open for Hermione to walk through. "Once again, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Hermione replied.

Hermione picked up her list and was making her way to an apparition point while her mind was consumed with baby supplies she would need to pick up soon. She mentally made a list of everything expecting parents would need when one thing had her stumped.

How was she supposed to break the news to Fred?

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and waved at everyone who waved at her. All the regular customers to the joke shop were accustomed to Hermione showing up and meeting up with Fred that they now greeted her whenever she was around. Even Verity was starting to let her guard down around Hermione again and greeted her whenever she had the chance.

She made her way into the back room where she found George hunched over his work station on one side of the room and a person she hadn't seen in a couple of years on the other side of the room.

Angelina Johnson.

Angelina was sitting on the sofa with a mug in her hands and her knee bouncing up and down as if she was nervous. Deciding that George was too busy to be disturbed, Hermione made her way towards Angelina and took a seat next to her.

"Long time, no see." Hermione spoke up.

Angelina stopped the bouncing of her knee and looked over at Hermione. "H-hey!" She attempted to smile but Hermione saw right through it. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Hermione told her. She let her Veela senses take over and she could feel the nervous-ness coming off in waves off of Angelina. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked her.

"Mhm. Perfect." Angelina tried to lie but when Hermione raised her eyebrow, challenging her, she caved. "Fine. Fine. Nothing is fine." Angelina mumbled, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I think I might be pregnant and I'm not ready for kids. I don't even think Oliver is ready for kids!"

"Oh, Ange." Hermione scooted closer to her old friend and wrapped her in a hug. "It's going to be okay." She assured her. "Have you gone to Mungo's yet to get tested?"

"No." Angelina pulled out of the hug and looked down into the mug that she was still holding. "George had his Mum whip up this pregnancy potion when I showed up in a panic earlier." Angelina chuckled at the memory from earlier in the day. "She said I only have to take a small drink for the potion to actually work. Supposedly my stomach will glow purple if I am pregnant and if I'm not, well it won't glow at all."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm scared." Angelina smiled sadly. "I'm not ready for kids and I would be a horrible Mum."

"You'd be an excellent Mum." Hermione assured her. "If you were able to keep the boys in line during Quidditch, you can do anything. Now sip that potion and lets find out."

With new found confidence, Angelina took a deep breath and took a drink of the potion. Seconds passed by, followed by a few minutes and nothing happened. There was no glow.

"I'm not pregnant!" Angelina cheered. "Woo!" She hugged Hermione before she stood up and twirled. All her excitement caught the attention of George and he grinned as he watched one of his girl best friends look so happy. Angelina ran over to George and hugged him too. "Tell your Mum 'thanks' for the potion. I owe her." She set the mug on the table and with a _pop! _was gone from sight.

"Well, that was interesting." George laughed. He turned his attention to Hermione and opened up his arms. "What? No hug for your lovely brother-in-law?"

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and walked into George's awaiting arms. "Where's Fred at?" She asked as she hugged him.

George shrugged. "In the flat somewhere. Probably grabbing something to eat while I slave away down here."

"Slave away? Since when has messing with a new invention been slave work?" Hermione chuckled.

"Since no-one wants to help out a poor bloke." George answered. He turned away from Hermione and picked up a bowl of what looked like chocolate sprinkles.

"What are those?" George held out the bowl in front of Hermione and urged her to take some.

"My newest invention." He grinned. "They're called _Fire Ants. _Tiny chocolate ants that seem harmless but when you've done chewed them and swallowed, your entire mouth is on fire."

"That's mean. Chocolate isn't meant to burn." Hermione pushed the bowl back away from her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione," George held the bowl in front of her again. "We're in a joke shop. Now, please, try one."

"No way. I know better." Hermione shook her head, a small smile adorning her lips.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Still a no."

"Pretty, pretty please with cheese fries on top?"

Hermione cracked, a giggle escaping her lips as she remembered how much he and Fred loved the cheese fries from the Fair. She took one look at his little pout and wide eyes, and caved.

"Fine. Give them here." George put the bowl closer to her and Hermione took a couple out, popping them into her mouth. Hermione was chewing the Fire Ants when she heard a door open in the distance and her favorite smell ever wafted down the stairs.

Fred.

He appeared in the room with his twin and Hermione, eying them suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Hermione had finished chewing and swallowed, clearing her throat before she spoke. "George has me testing out the Fire Ants."

"And?" Fred urged her to go on. He wanted to know the results as much as his twin did.

"And," Hermione grinned. "They're good. They're hot." She said as she started to blow air out of her mouth, attempting to cool down her tongue. Fred and George high-fived each other and the burning sensation started to get hotter. "They're really, really hot." She said again. Hermione was now fanning her mouth with her hand and glaring daggers at George. Tears started to fill her eyes but she still managed to stare angrily at him.

"Crap." Fred groaned. He was looking around for an anti-dote to give to Hermione when his eyes landed on the mug that was at George's work station. Figuring that was it, he picked it up and shoved it in Hermione's hands. "Here. Drink this."

Since she was too busy glaring at George and George was too busy trying to find an escape route, no-one noticed that he handed Hermione the pregnancy potion. She gulped it down in a hurry so she could relieve the heat in her mouth when everything clicked in for her. She tried spitting the potion back into the mug but it was already too late. Some of it had all ready made it down her throat.

With wide eyes, the mug fell from her hands and clattered to the floor, now catching George's attention. When he took in the scene before him, he started to laughed and clapped his brother on the back. "You gave her a pregnancy potion, you dope."

Fred stared curiously at his brother once more and now it was time for Hermione to plan an escape route. She didn't want Fred to find out like this.

As George filled in Fred about Angelina's emergency and what she found out, Fred laughed and then hit George upside the head for not having an anti-dote on hand.

"Well, at least it worked just as good as an anti-dote." George rubbed the spot that Fred hit him.

"Yeah. And at least we know that 'Mione's not preg-" But Fred never got to finish his sentence as a purple glow started from the center of Hermione's stomach and grew bigger and bigger until the glowing circle was about as big as a basketball.

Fred and George stared at Hermione's stomach before looking up and catching her eye, grins plastered on both the twins faces.

"Surprise!" Hermione whispered, biting her lip in the process.


	8. Six Months

**Six Months**

_In which Hermione catches up with an old friend and a baby shower is thrown._

For being six months pregnant, Hermione's stomach was definitely showing. She was barely six months and she could have passed for being almost due already. Of course, that's what one should expect when carrying twins.

Hermione had opted to continue seeing a muggle doctor just so the details of her pregnancy would stay private. On all the trips that Hermione made into muggle London, Fred was right behind her and getting her whatever she needed. During the one visit where they got to hear the baby's heartbeat, both of them and Dr. Sharp were very shocked to hear two heartbeats coming from the speakers and filling the room. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy and Fred couldn't wipe the smile from his face. When Dr. Sharp brought up the image of their babies on the sonogram machine, Fred was very shocked with the technology but kept quiet until he and Hermione were alone. Coming from a magical community, witches and wizards didn't have the opportunity to see an image of the baby. All they had was wand waving to tell whether someone was pregnant, what they were having, and how many babies were in the womb. They never got to see the baby until it was time to give birth.

When Dr. Sharp asked them if they wanted to know the gender of their babies, they both agreed that they wanted it to be a surprise for when Hermione gave birth.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Being on your feet and walking around for hours upon hours was a bad idea, especially when one was pregnant. Of course, Hermione was someone who when she had her mind set on something, she did it. Did it stop her from walking around Diagon Alley and picking up baby books for Fred to read? No. Did it stop her from dragging Fred along and making him shop with her? Nope. Did being pregnant stop her from enjoying the perfect weather and the random 'congratulations' she got from strangers? No way.

And right now, Hermione was greatly paying for it.

Her feet were hurting, her back was on fire, and she was suddenly craving Ice Cream from the newly built and re-established Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Babe, I think we should take a rest." Hermione groaned while rubbing her lower back with one hand. "I'm feeling very uncomfortable right now."

Hermione was not one to ever say the word _babe _but being pregnant sure did make her emotions go up and down. Fred, who was barely getting used to the name calling_, _agreed but when he registered the words _"I'm feeling very uncomfortable", _he got nervous. "U-uncomfortable? You're in labor aren't you?" He panicked, his eyes going wide. "Oh Merlin, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let you come shopping. Mum will be so pissed at-"

"Relax!" Hermione chuckled at the way Fred was behaving. "I'm not in labor, I'm just really tired and craving some ice cream." She assured him. She spotted an empty table outside the ice cream parlour and pulled out an chair, sitting down and grabbing Fred's attention. "Can you get me some ice cream, please?"

"Sure, sure. Anything." Fred took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Ever since his sister-in-law Romilda had gone into labor, the mere thought of Hermione going through it scared him. He knew he'd have to get it under control sooner or later but right now was too soon. He still had a little time to work on it before his children were brought into their world.

Hermione was left alone as she watched her husband retreat inside the shop to order their snack. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the small breeze that blew over her skin and cooled her down some. Her hands instantly found their way to her round belly and she rubbed it in circles, a smile finding it's way to her face.

"Well would you look at that." A familiar voice drawled next to Hermione. "Granger is married and expecting."

"Yes, well, you miss all the gossip when one decides to move to the States." Hermione replied. She opened her eyes just in time to see her guest take a seat across from her. "How've you been, Malfoy?"

"Good." He answered. "Came to visit Mum and as I was taking a stroll, I spotted you sitting here. Thought I'd stop by and say hello." Hermione smiled at his answer. Ever since after the war, Draco Malfoy had changed. He was one of the few who took some time to think about the choices he had made and actually changed his beliefs on some of the stuff he was brought up to believe. After a few months of personal time, he had taken the time to apologize to those he hurt the most and gain the forgiveness he was seeking. After that, Hermione had heard somewhere that Draco picked up some of his belongings and moved his life somewhere into the States. "So, I see the Weaselbee finally manned up and did the deed?" He gestured towards her stomach.

Hermione mocked glared at Draco and then laughed. "If you're talking about Ron, then yes." She answered truthfully. "He married Romilda Vane and had a baby a few months back."

Draco gaped at her and then glanced back down at her stomach, his eyes eventually finding their way to her wedding band. "Then who are you wi-"

"Here, love." Fred suddenly appeared. "Here's your Witches Delight with Fairy Dust sprinkled all over it. Oh, hey Malfoy." Fred added when he caught sight of Draco at their table.

"A Weasley twin?" Draco was shocked yet again. "You married a Weasley twin? A prankster? I have missed out on a lot!"

"Yep." Fred agreed. "You missed loads."

Draco was about to question them how it happened when a familiar, yet unwelcome, voice interrupted their chat. "What have I told you about mingling with the blood-traitors and mudbloods, Drake?" The voice belonged to one Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Fred both flinched at the word _mudbloods _while Hermione could feel her anger quickly rising. "They're beneath you and I. Stop ruining your pureblood reputation."

Before Draco or Fred could defend themselves and Hermione, Hermione shot up from her seat with such amazing speed that no pregnant woman should have and wrapped her fingers around Pansy's throat. Her eyes were pure black and her facial features were contorted with pure anger. "If I were you, I'd be careful as to which people you spit those hateful words around. You wouldn't wanna anger the wrong person." And with that, Hermione released Pansy from her hold and watched the terrified witch stumble back and quickly make an escape. Ever since Hermione had learned to control her emotions, she loved to let loose every now and then and put people in the place when they needed to be brought down a notch or two.

Hermione's eyes slowly faded back into their normal chocolate brown and she smiled innocently at an amused looking Fred and a very confused, yet amused Draco.

**. . .**

**. . .**

The Burrow was currently playing host to Hermione's baby shower. All her female friends, plus her Mum had showed up to shower Hermione's future twins with gifts of all sorts. Since no-one knew what gender the babies were, they just bought the clothes and toys in any color and would magically alter the them if they weren't right for boys or girls.

The girls were winding down after a day full of baby shower games and laughs while Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were in the kitchen putting together the snacks for Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Romilda, Luna, Angelina, Verity, Katie, and a couple of Hermione's co-workers who all sat outside in the Garden.

Mr. Weasley and the boys had managed to conjure up a medium-sized canopy tent for the ladies outside before they all left to Ron's home. Since he was left alone to take care of Mya, he recruited Harry and his brothers to help him out. Mr. Weasley just tagged along since it had been awhile that he had all his boys in one room together.

Blue, pink, and yellow streamers were twined together and strung up along the hem of the canopy tent. Groups of multi-colored balloons were magicked to stay in place, occasionally blowing in the breeze all around them. Banners were hung on the inside of the tent, words glowing to catch people's attention.

"_Congratulations, New Mum, they're twins!" _and _"Good luck! We wish you the best with your babies!" _hung on either side of the laughing group.

Opened gifts were scattered all around Hermione and they were just waiting for the after snacks before everyone slowly took their leave.

Ginny, who managed to persuade Harry to let her splurge on baby gifts since they were the Godparents, had bought numerous of baby clothes in all sorts of colors for when the twins were born. Mrs. Weasley had managed to get Mr. Weasley to get out the old cribs she once used for Fred and George, giving them a good clean and refurbishing, passing them along to Hermione for her own set of twins. Fleur, Romilda, and Luna had all managed to buy all sorts of baby toys, along with toy brooms for when the twins got older while Verity showed up with a diaper bag that was filled with bottles, pacifiers, bibs, sippy cups for when they got a bit older, booties, rattles, and baby formula. Angelina and Hermione's co-workers had gone down the same route and bought loads upon loads of diapers for Hermione along with baby wipes. They all knew that she'd need as much stuff as she could get. Katie and George, who were secretly dating now, had chipped in and bought a two-seater baby stroller. And last, but not least, Hermione's Mum came baring gifts from herself and Mr. Granger. They gave her a pair of swings that mechanically swung themselves and played a lullaby to put the babies to sleep.

Hermione was just telling the girls about her recent shopping trip with Fred and how he had panicked and thought she had gone into labor when a milky colored eagle owl swooped down in front of Hermione. It landed on the table in front of her and in it's beak were the tiny rope handles to a silver gift bag with green tissue paper sticking out from the top. Hermione took the bag from the owl, fed it a cracker that was on a plate near her, and watched as it took flight again and flew out of sight.

"What's the tag say?" Ginny eagerly asked as everyone eyed the mysterious gift.

Hermione shrugged, finding the tag hanging from one of the rope handles, and read it aloud. _"Still in town when I heard of your baby shower. I hope this gift comes in handy. Wishing you the best of luck in life, D."_

"D?" A bunch of girls muttered at the same time. "Who's that?" Angelina was the one to break out and ask.

"It's, uh, Malfoy." Hermione answered as she pushed aside the tissue paper and dug out the gift. "He was there in Diagon Alley with Fred and I when Pansy showed up. I might have, sort of, introduced her to my inner Veela." She finished quietly.

"I wish I could have seen that." Verity mumbled. When Hermione caught her eyes, both girls shared a knowing look since Verity was once on the receiving end of Hermione's inner Veela, and both broke out into giggles.

"Well? What did the ferret get you?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione pulled out the box from within the bag and turned it around so she could read what it was. It was a video baby monitor so she and Fred could keep eyes on the babies at all times. It was very thoughtful and very much needed with having Weasley twins. "They're baby monitors." Hermione smiled. "Video baby monitors so I can see them at all times."

Many nods of approval could be seen from all the other females and Hermione looked in the bag to make sure she didn't miss anything. Sure enough, at the very bottom of the bag was a card. Picking it out, she opened the card that was addressed to her and read aloud since everyone had their attention on her anyway.

_Granger.. or shall I say Weasley,_

_I'm sure you were shocked to get a gift from me but after that day in Diagon Alley, I never got to thank you for getting Pansy off my back. As you know, some people changed after the war and others didn't. I was trying to find a way to get her to stop speaking to me but nothing ever worked. Well, at least nothing worked until that little stunt you pulled the other day. You apparently scared Pansy so bad, she has yet to contact me. Thank you!_

_And by the way, I really do wish you the best of luck with your life and family. I know you and your husband don't need it but please accept this second gift from me._

Inside the card, a key that one normally used to gain entrance to a Gringott's vault was taped to the side.

_I opened up a bank account for your little ones and left them a bit of money. Let them know that Uncle Draco will always help them out when need be._

_Congratulations once again,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**orry for any grammar mistakes. This was supposed to be up yesterday so I was in a rush but babysitting duty seems to have taken up majority of my week days.  
><strong>

**See you soon!  
><strong>


	9. Welcome to the Wizarding World

**Becoming Parents**

_In which the twins are welcomed into the Wizarding World._

Hermione loved being pregnant. She loved how every time she felt a kick from within, she'd lay her hand above the spot and smile as the babies seemed to kick more frequently when her hand was resting there. Although, the thing she had to love the most was when Fred would come up from a long day's work at the Joke shop, curl himself next to Hermione's belly when she was on the sofa or bed, and speak to the babies within her belly. They had yet to find out what the babies gender were but Fred was always calling them boys. He figured since the twin gene came from his side of the family, the babies would most likely take after George and himself. Hermione didn't want to argue but she had a feeling they were girls. After all, she did have a one up over Fred since she used her _mother's instincts. _Of course she had tried cheating by using her Veela instincts to read the babies but she couldn't get a read of them. She could pick up everyone else's vibe but her own and the babies.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Eight and half months in and Hermione had finally had enough of being pregnant. Her back was aching, her feet, legs, and hands were swollen, and her mood swings were starting to make her feel guilty. It was common knowledge that twin babies never stayed the full nine months in the womb but Hermione and Fred's little mysteries weren't budging.

With April 1st just one day away, Fred and George had closed early in order to stock the shelves with plenty of their most purchased pranks and make plans for their birthday.

Hermione had managed to waddle down the stairs from the upstairs flat that she was now living in with Fred, George now living her in old flat, and waddled behind the register counter where Verity was counting the money from the day's purchases. Having settled everything a while back between themselves, Verity ended up becoming a good friend to Hermione. She even managed to quit her flirty ways and ended up settling down with Lee which shocked everyone. When Verity spotted Hermione, she swished her wand and summoned up a chair for Hermione to sit down. Hermione gratefully took a seat, sighing in contentment, her hands automatically rubbing her swollen belly.

"Everything all right there, mama bear?" Verity giggled at the nickname that Lee dubbed her with which ended up sticking.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Hermione answered. Her eyes were closed as if she was concentrating on something, one hand hand rubbing her belly in circles and the other rubbing her lower back. "It's just.. this pain has been bothering me for about an hour now and it won't go away." She groaned.

Verity watched as Hermione continued to rub her belly and back, her own eyes widening in realization. "You've been in labor and haven't told anyone?" Verity lowly hissed at her.

"What?" Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Of course not! I'd have known if I was in labor. My water would have bro-" She cut herself off, feeling a wet sensation running between her thighs and onto the floor, soaking the gray socks she was currently wearing.

"Merlin's beard." Verity mumbled, her eyes locked onto the wet floor.

"Hey, Mama bear, I was wondering when you'd come join us." Lee called out. He walked over to the counter, leaning forward to see what his girlfriend was staring at. "What happened there? Someone spill a drink?"

"No, Herm-"

"Yes!" Hermione cut off Verity. She whipped out her own wand, swishing it in the air and vanishing the liquid beneath her. The pain was getting stronger but she couldn't just yell out that her water had broken. She didn't need the twins panicking and freaking out before she got to St. Mungos. "Lee.." Hermione started but a sharp contraction had her wincing and bending over in pain.

"Merlin's balls! It's time isn't it?" Lee half-shouted.

_So much for no-one panicking._

"FRED! GEORGE! CODE BABY! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" If Hermione wasn't bent over in so much pain, she would've laughed at Lee's attempt at gaining the twins' attention.

Verity had finally snapped out of her shock and slapped Lee upside the head. "Way to go, you prat. Now they're going to freak."

A cloud of black smoke, most likely from Peruvian Instant Darkness, exploded from the back room and out stumbled the coughing twins.

"Did you just say-"

"That Hermione has gone-"

"IN LABOR!" Hermione finished for them, a scowl twisting her facial features and eyes pitch black staring them down. "If you don't get me to the hospital within the next minute, I swear I will make it so you two never reproduce again!" Her tone came out so cold, sounding very murderous that everyone in the room felt goosebumps rise on their arms.

"Right."

"Right."

"Bags?"

"Bags!"

Fred and George instantly went into action, running back and forth from the back room to the front of the store, trying to gather the hospital bags that Hermione had packed for this specific trip. When George went back into the smoky room, Fred followed moments after only to end up colliding with his twin and falling to the ground.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hermione groaned, finally getting her emotions in check. _"Immobulus!" _With her wand pointing down at Fred and George who were still on the floor, they instantly stopped moving and talking. "Lee, would you please send your patronus to the rest of the family?" Lee numbly nodded, afraid that he would end up with the same fate as the twins. "And when the smoke clears from the back room, pick up my bags please and usher the twins to the hospital?"

"O-of course!" He squeaked.

"Thank you." Hermione managed to roughly breathe out. "Verity, can you please get me to St. Mungos without any reporters catching sight of us?"

"Sure thing, love."

Verity had quickly managed to get Hermione back up to the flat and grabbing a container of floo powder, she threw a handful into the fireplace and dragged Hermione in with her. "Maternity Ward, St. Mungos!"

**. . .**

**. . .**

"She immobilized them? Seriously?" Bill grinned, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter.

Lee had came through with what Hermione had assigned him and the waiting room at St. Mungos was packed with Weasley's yet again, Harry, Lee, Verity, Romilda, and the Grangers.

"Is that true, George, did Hermione have to use her wand on you two?" Harry called out to him.

George was the only one who wasn't sitting in a chair. He opted for pacing back and forth before the doors that led to the back rooms where Hermione was currently having his nieces or nephews. If anyone hadn't known better, they'd have thought that George was the expecting father.

Having not getting an answer from George, Harry turned his attention back to Lee and Bill. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated next to Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were permitted to sit in St. Mungos for their grandchildren's birth.

"FREDDRICK WEASLEY, STOP TRYING TO VIDEOTAPE THIS!"

Hermione's scream was heard all the way into the waiting room, reaching the ears of both their families. George had stopped his pacing to snicker at his poor twin while Harry, Ron, Bill, and Lee were covering their mouths to keep in their laughter. Simultaneously, Fleur, Ginny, Romilda, and Verity all smacked their partner's on their back of their heads, instantly sobering them up.

"Ron," Harry elbowed his best friend in the ribs. "Go see what's happening with them, will ya?"

Ron sat up straighter in his chair, eyes wide staring at Harry. "Do you think I've got a death wish or something? I'm not that thick, mate. She'll murder anyone who isn't Fred right now!"

Bill snickered yet again, just managing to avoid another swing from Fleur's hand.

"OUT! OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

Everyone glanced at one another, curiously letting their gazes settle on the swinging doors to see if Hermione kicked out Fred or if she was just yelling to get the babies out.

The door creaked forward and a sheepish looking Fred creeped out, sporting a red mark on the right side of his jaw.

"What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked first. "Is Hermione okay? Are the babies fine?"

"She threw the video camera at me." Fred admitted, finally letting himself chuckle at the situation he was in. "And Hermione is doing great, still pushing so there's no babies yet."

"I guess that's what you get for knocking up a Veela, huh baby brother?" Bill smirked.

"Don't be so quick to laugh, _Billie boy,_" Ginny piped up. "Fleur's Veela too, remember?"

Bill slightly paled as everyone else now started to laugh at him.

Fred was about to reply when the door swung open again, revealing a slightly shaking female nurse. "M-Mr. Weasley? Your w-wife wants you to come b-back. She said she apologizes for kicking you o-out."

George patted his twin on the back and pushed him back through the doors before anyone started asking questions again.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. George had picked back up his pacing and the family grew quiet, too tired to make conversation with anyone. They occasionally heard Hermione screaming but not at Fred. She was just screaming in pain.

Hermione's screaming instantly ceased, only to be followed by a wailing baby. Everybody who was sitting in the waiting room went stiff, George stopping dead in his tracks. "Do you thin-" Another wail, almost immediately after the first filled the air and everyone relaxed.

"Seems like they're finally here." Mrs. Weasley smiled, tears of joy all ready filling her eyes.

George peeked down at his watch, reading the time aloud. "11:11 PM. Balls. If those babies had waited it out a few more hours, they could've shared a birthday with Fred and myself."

Mrs. Weasley was about to lecture her son on the proper use of language near the maternity ward when the doors swung open, revealing a doctor in green hospital robes. "Mrs. Weasley wishes to see a George, Harry, and Ginny right now." He spoke, his voice shaking a bit. "It's against hospital regulations to allow more than 2 visitors at a time but Mrs. Weasley seems set in her ways."

"It's okay, mate." George swung his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "Hermione's a real spitfire. We all cave to what she asks for as well. We know how scary she can be."

The Doctor nodded, grinning a bit before leading the three of Hermione's guests to her room in the back. When the Doctor left them outside the door, they all entered as quietly as they could with George leading the way.

Inside, Hermione was sitting up in her bed, eyes closed and fast asleep. They all smiled at her still sweaty face and her wild hair that was coming undone from her messy bun. She looked so tired and worn out that they didn't have the heart to wake her.

They fully entered the room, finding Fred sitting off to the side of Hermione's bed in a plush red sofa chair, a goofy grin adorning his lips as he stared down at each baby in his arms.

One blue bundle. One pink bundle.

"George, Harry, Gin.. I want you to meet your Godkids." He looked up from his babies just in time to see all three of his family members smiling back at him. "Tristan Alexander and Trinity Alexis."


	10. All Is Well

**All Is Well**

_In which the twins make their Uncle George proud and Fred terrified._

Hermione stood before the fireplace, watching the moving photographs of her own family that she started with Fred while waiting for her family to get ready. Family night at the Burrow was set to happen in the next ten minutes and Fred had just stepped into the shower. Even though the twins were now 5 years old, they still always managed to be a bit behind schedule.

The first picture that Hermione came across was one of herself, Fred, and George sitting beneath the Weeping Willow tree behind the Burrow. Picture Hermione had her back resting against the tree trunk with Fred laying on his back, his head resting in her lap. George was then shown crawling into the picture, mimicking Fred and resting his head in Hermione's lap as well. The three of them in the picture were soon smiling and laughing silently as Hermione ran her fingers through their hair.

The second and third picture frames jumped to those of their wedding day. The first one was the entire wedding party, parents included. The bridesmaids stood beside The Weasleys on Hermione's right while Fred stood on her left, the Grangers standing next to him followed by the groomsmen. Everyone was smiling and giggling despite the rainbow variety of hair and in the second wedding photo, the parents stood out, leaving only the wedding party. Everyone was giggling and laughing like mad, while Fred tugged on Hermione's orange curls and she running her fingers through his lilac hair. She smiled at the memory, glad that at least one of them matched the color scheme of the day.

The next picture consisted of herself and Fred in the hospital the day she gave birth. She grimaced at how sweaty and tired she looked but smiled fondly as she watched Fred beaming down at his daughter. Tristan was asleep in her own arms, a tired smile staring back at her. From that day forward, everyone knew that Tristan was destined to become a mama's boy and Trinity, a daddy's girl.

A couple of pictures in between were of the twins' life growing up. Their first step, the first day they ate baby food along with Fred covered in mashed squash and peas, and a picture of them giggling with their first tooth.

One of the last photos was one of Hermione's favorite. It was one of their fist family photos, Fred standing next to her with Trinity in his arms and she standing next to him, Tristan in her arms. Her gaze was staring back at her, smiling from within the picture frame while Fred stared down at his girl in his arms, his gaze moving over to Tristan and Hermione. Tristan had came out looking a spitting image of his father. The only difference was that he ended up with Hermione's wavy chocolate colored head of hair. They kept it neat and short and figured they'd let him decide how he wanted it cut when he got older. Trinity, on the other hand, was the spitting image of Hermione but with Ginny's fire-colored straight hair. Both had freckles lightly splattered across the bridge of their noses and fanning out towards their cheekbones.

Childlike giggles, deep chuckles, and the sound of running children broke Hermione's concentration down memory lane.

"It's about time you lot are ready." She turned to face her family in time to see the kids calming down their giggles and Fred chasing them from behind. "We were expected at the Burrow 5 minutes ago."

"Yes, yes. All set to go, love." Fred assured her. "If the family asks questions, just tell them Trist and Trin got their pristine clothes dirty at the last second. They all know how the kids took up after you and just have to have everything perfect."

"_DAD!" _The twins sounded in unison.

"Do you not listen to Mum-"

"When she tells us one must-"

"_Not tell lies!" _They finished in unison, their tiny hands resting on their hips. Growing up, Fred was used to twin speak but it never failed to amuse Hermione when it was her children doing it.

"Weird." Fred eyed his children curiously. "You look like my children-" He slowly circled around the twins, throwing a wink in Hermione's direction. "And you smell like my children-" He bent down to get a sniff causing both of them to giggle. "But you two sound and look a lot like Mum and Grand-Mum Molly. What's happened to you two?"

"Dad!" Tristan instantly stopped his giggling, stomping down his foot and reminding Fred of Hermione during her Prefect days. "I don't look like Grand-Mum!"

Having said that, Trinity instantly fell into a new round of giggles with Hermione hiding her laughter behind her hand. She walked up to her baby girl and held out her hand for Trinity to take hold. "Come on now, we really need to get a move on." And with a _crack! _Hermione and Trinity were gone.

"You're right, little man." Fred held out his hand, waiting for his son to take hold. "You're much more good looking than Grand-Mum Molly. Just don't tell her I said that."

Tristan relaxed and smiled. "Okay, Daddy." He grabbed Fred's hand and waited patiently for his Dad to take him to his second home. The Burrow.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Dinner at the Burrow was in full swing and ended up having to be held outside near the garden. A table was elongated to fit Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, their daughter Elana who looked exactly like Fleur but with red hair, Charlie, Percy, his girlfriend Penelope, George, Katie, Fred, Hermione, Tristan, Trinity, Harry, Ginny, their two kids James- who looked like Harry- and Lily- who looked like Ginny-, Ron, Romilda, and their daughter Mya. The Weasley and Potter family was bigger than ever and only continuing to grow on.

The two families had finished their dinner a couple minutes back, letting their stomachs settle and make room for desert which was plated behind them on another table. As soon as the adults had settled back into their chairs, the children all raced to gather together, Tristan holding up the group since he had a soft spot for his two year old cousin Elana and waited for her to take his outstretched hand. Everywhere she went, Tristan was soon to follow to make sure nothing happened to her.

When all the children were grouped together, Tristan passed off Elana's tiny hand to James while he and Trinity lagged behind, hovering a little too close to the deserts table. Moments later, they scurried off and took their place beneath the Weeping Willow that all the kids seemed to gather around when they were together.

"He's sure going to be a ladies man." Bill chuckled. "I don't know how you did it, 'Mione, with Trist being Fred's offspring and all but that little boy has some great manners."

"Yeah, how _did _you do that?" George piped up. "When news got out it was twins, I was expecting them to be following in our footsteps."

"It's all Hermione's doing." Fred assured them. "Bloody good genes is what that is."

The opposite side of the table started to get up and head for the desert table but Hermione and Fred's side decided to wait for a bit for everyone else to sit down. There was no use in crowding the desert table seeing as there was plenty for everyone.

A few moments passed and as the elder part of the Weasley clan took their seats, Hermione, Ginny, Romilda, Fleur, and Katie all stood to get their deserts for themselves and their respective dates.

The girls were just starting to plate pie and other deserts on empty plates when forks were heard clattering to the table behind them.

_QUACK!_

_MEOW!_

_OINK!_

_QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!_

They all turned their attention to the source of the animal noises and mouths dropped open at what they saw. In place where Mr. Weasley's mouth and nose should have been was an elephants trunk sprouting from his face. Mrs. Weasley had a duck's bill on her face and was _quacking_ irately towards Fred and George at the end of the table, and Charlie had the snout of a dog or wolf, his eyes showing signs of laughter but all anyone could hear was growling. Percy had the snout of a pig and his girlfriend had the mouth of a cat, whiskers and all.

All the females at the desert table glanced down at the plates they were loading up and gently placed them back on the table, taking a few steps away.

The males that were left without any animal facial features broke off into rounds of laughter which only caused Mrs. Weasley to _quack_ louder and longer at them. A few seconds later, the animal faces were gone, leaving a livid Mrs. Weasley glaring daggers at Fred and George.

"What are you staring at, Mum?"  
>"Yeah. Brilliant joke that was but it wasn't us!"<p>

Both Fred and George had their hands up, surrendering, still chuckling at what had just happened.

"Of course it had to be you! Who else pulls pranks on the family when we get together?" Mrs. Weasley shot back.

The laughter had finally died down and Fred chose to speak first. "Well, it wasn't us who spiked the desert," He answered. "But it does look a lot like our new product that we haven't even put on the shelves yet. Georgie?" Fred looked to his twin.

"Wasn't me, mate." He answered honestly. "Although.." He trailed off, his eyes glancing over to the Weeping Willow where the all too quiet children were staring back. Tristan and Trinity were both sporting identical dimpled grins and it finally dawned on him. "YES! I knew they'd follow in our footsteps sooner or later!" Everyone followed George's gaze and they caught sight of the children. "I knew that all this time, planting pranks in their pockets, they'd get curious and try it out. Looks like they enjoyed it too!"

Tristan and Trinity broke down into a fit of giggles, soon followed by the rest of their cousins. Hermione slowly turned to face George and crossed her arms across her chest, giving him the best death stare she could muster up.

"Thanks a lot, brother." Fred bumped shoulders with his twin. "She's going to be pissed about this for weeks to come."

"Yes, yes." George laughed, still feeling giddy that his favorite set of twins was following in his footsteps. "Well that's what you get for being the mate of a Veela."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me. Your reviews is what keeps me going and having the courage to post ideas on here.**

**As for any future ideas I might have, things are about to get messy. You see, my brother has me babysitting three of his kids, a set of twins and their older sister, and they are a handful! I cannot bring my laptop out in front of them so I don't have as much time to write as I'd like.**

**Now, I have a ONE-SHOT completed that I'll post in about a week or so and two other chapter fics in writing progress. I really like the ideas I have going for them so I really don't want to abandon them but.. I guess we'll see.**

**I'll see you soon!- Mel**


End file.
